My Ordinary
by Nobody is Somebody
Summary: A strange boy flies into my room and asks me to wish him back with an artifact, but I added a little extra. Now, I'm running for my life and trying to remember it at the same time! And what's with all the guys having wings!
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror of my bathroom. I sighed as I realized the time, midnight. I had to wake up early that morning, though I can't remember why. My parents said they would take me somewhere… but it doesn't matter. They were probably drunk at a cocktail party right now. Another wasted day in my hopeless life, I guess. It's not like any of my days really mean anything to me. Nothing ever happens in them that are interesting, not like in the books at all.

I picked up my hairbrush and went to sit on the ledge before my window. My bed sat right in front of the ledge and the window was up against the ledge, standing almost at my height of 5'7. I began untangling my hair, once again realizing how pointless it was since I moved a lot in my sleep. It didn't matter to me though, it was just one of those daily habits that wasted time.

I looked out the window and longed for some adventure to begin in front of my eyes. I closed them and wished my hardest when I saw a shooting star pass through the sky. I opened them to see the night sky once more, nothing changed. I frowned slightly as I finished pulling out the tangles in my hair. I walked back to my bathroom and shut the door, yet another habit, though there was no need for the door to be shut really. I set down my brush and grabbed my washcloth from the bathtub side and set it under the running water in the sink. I scrubbed my face slowly, not needing to rush for anything.

I set it down on the faucet to drip-dry as a loud crash came from my bedroom. I hesitated, my mind arguing whether I had actually heard it or if it was just my imagination. It couldn't decide so I opened the door slightly and peeked out. A boy about my age was lying on my bed with a lot of glass around him. There were several bleeding cuts and bruises on almost everywhere you could see his skin through his black t-shirt and cargo pants. There was no design on his t-shirt, but the fabric itself seemed to be unique in its own way. It shined like silk, but it looked like cotton at the same time.

The boy moaned and I squeaked before slamming the door. I rested my back against it as I tried to convince myself that it was all my imagination and that it truly wasn't real. I opened the door again and glanced down at the boy who had a cut going across his forehead that seemed it needed to be tended to. I squeaked again and slammed the door, only this time digging through all my drawers for band-aids. I was fairly clumsy when it came to life and I managed to cut myself often so I always had a box of band-aids nearby.

I came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed carefully, making sure I wasn't treading on any sharp glass. I reached over and brushed some of the glass away from the boy as I studied all the cuts. I wasn't sure if I had enough band-aids or not, but some of the cuts weren't bleeding too badly. I pulled out one and pulled off the backings to it before pacing it on the boy's arm. I just threw the paper on the ground, knowing that it already needed to be vacuumed.

I pulled out another band-aid as the boy stirred. I froze as he opened his black eyes. He stared at me before pulling my down on the bed and pressing a knife against my neck. I didn't move. I just stared into his black eyes. He looked over at his arm and at the band-aid before clipping the knife shut and storing it in his belt. I blinked, my eyes needing to be pulled away from those eyes. I felt lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and widened them in even greater shock as I realized he was kissing me. I suddenly felt very wary of how close his body was to mine. I didn't know if he was good or bad or what.

He opened his eyes and pulled away, smirking at me as I stayed in the position I was in. My mind finally caught up to me and I turned away, feeling my face become very red. I wasn't sure what to do. There was a strange boy on my bed right next to me and we had just got done kissing. What was I supposed to do! I turned back towards him once I felt that my face had gotten back to normal, only to turn back away and heat up again.

"I thank you, for helping me, and I apologize for… well, the threatening your life," the boy said, trying to sound jokingly. "I guess kissing you was a bit forward, but how was I supposed to know that you were going to be so cute?"

I looked back over to him and bit my lower lip, afraid of what might come out. I turned back away and heated up once more as I tried to make any noise come out of my throat. "Hello," I said meekly.

"Oh?" the boy laughed. "Well, hello then, I'm Shane."

"Um, hi, I'm Alexis," I said shyly.

"Alexis, that's a cute name." The boy, Shane, reached over and brushed some stray hair behind my ear, making me shudder.

I turned back to him, feeling a longing to feel his lips against mine once more, yet, feeling a need to pull away before my parents come home. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate the fact that there's a boy bleeding on my bed. I suddenly remembered about the box of band-aids in my hand and I pulled out a large on and placed it on the boy's head. He smiled at me while I sat up to put the rest of the band-aids on needed cuts and scrapes.  
"Thank you," the boy paused, "Alexis."

I frowned as I heard the door open and shut. My parents were home and he was still in my room, on my bed, right across from me! I wasn't sure if I should scream or hide or both, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the bed with strength I didn't even know I had. I quickly jumped onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head as my parents came to check on me. I was nearly gasping for breath as I forcefully slowed my breathing down more than it should be at with my racing heart.

They shut the door right as Shane was leaving the bathroom with an expression full of surprise, confusion, and shock that I had just crammed him into my small bathroom. I pulled the covers off as my parents walked upstairs and I sighed in relief as I saw that he was okay. I was also glad they didn't see the glass around my bed. I brushed some of it off as he came over to me. I smiled at him and mouth sorry to him as many times as I could.

"Sorry," I finally said out loud as he sat next to me, "but if my parents catch me with a boy in here then I'd be doomed, not to mention I was lucky enough that they were too drunk to notice the window you broke."

"My apologies for that, but I'm not entirely sure how I got here at all. I must've used my wish when I said I wanted to get away from the helicopters," Shane frowned.

"Wish? On what?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I stole this from the museum." Shane pulled out a large golden necklace with a black jewel in the shape of a diamond. "It's an artifact that was built many years ago and said to supposedly grant wishes. The builder made it as a gift to the princess at the time after he had fallen in love with her. His wish was that she'd wear it and fall in love with him, but he died in the furnace as he was trying to tend to it while the necklace was cooling."

"Aw, that's such a sad story. Well, does the necklace work?" I asked.

"Apparently so, since I'm here, but according to the myth, it only works once," Shane smiled. "I just wish I could get back though, because I still have to get home."

"Well, I guess I could wish for you to go home," I offered, thinking of a way out.

"Really? Thank you! And if there's anything you need, you can add it to your wish! Oh, thank you! What are you going to wish for?" Shane asked as he handed me the jewel.

"I wish–"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, you know what we have to do, right? I mean, her name is all over the public now, her real one," Spider asked his boss. Spider's frown deepened as his shadowed boss hesitated in his chair. That was not a good sign. She was the best of the gang, though young as she was. Only sixteen, but she was able to take out Fort Knox if she set her mind to it.

"Yes, I suppose we will have to follow the rules, but she's such a good thief…" he sighed. The man tightened his hands over his knees, hoping he wouldn't have to do anything that would harm her. "I will set up a plane to get her out of here for a vacation. Tell her we will call her when the heat dies down a bit, but nothing more."

"Should I follow tradition with this one?" Spider asked, regretting that he did as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"No," his boss answered. Spider silently sighed in relief. "We'll keep her over at the new town for awhile and make sure she doesn't get bored there. Once we're able to convince the media that it was a mistake then it might be a possibility that she will be able to return. I am giving no guarantees on this, though."

"Yes, sir." Spider bowed halfway before walking towards the door. He opened it, glad to feel the warm breeze on his skin. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the elevator on the other side of the rooftop. He would go deliver his orders immediately, and hopefully be able to admit his feelings for her before she had to leave.

He clicked the red button on the elevator twice before punching in 5291, sending him to the basement floor of the building. The elevator wouldn't stop to pick up passengers so he began to prepare his meeting with her in the comforting silence. 'Alexis,' Spider smiled, 'I guess it's better than Shadow.'

Nobody knew the names of the other workers and thieves. Nobody had a need to, their codenames were good enough and there was no chance that their personal lives would be in danger from a rogue thief attacking them. Information always had a tendency to leak out to other businesses, and Fear apparently wasn't the weasel who had been giving away all of our information to our rival company. Watching countless hours of a guy sitting at his desk doing nothing but sign papers and roll a pen around was a very boring job, but he didn't do anything than that so the workers still didn't know who the weasel was.

"Hey, how are you doing Spider?" Shadow called as the elevator opened. Spider blinked up, wondering how she knew it was him, yet she hadn't turned around from the table she was sitting at. She had a piece of paper with eyes drawn on it, the darkest he had ever seen, though it was done in black ink so he wasn't sure what color they were supposed to be in the first place.

He smiled at her, realizing that he had been the only one to come down from the top height and she probably knew that from when it first beeps to show that someone's coming. She had been sent to guard duty since her name got out. She lived down here anyway so the police couldn't find her, but she still couldn't leave the confines of the basement level.

"Is it good news or bad news?" she asked after noticing Spider taking his time to respond.

"Well, both, sort of," Spider began. "You one hell of a lucky, damned girl, you know. The boss is going to send you somewhere until the heat dies down. He's already getting the tickets but we're going to have to hurry to the airport before anyone notices it's you. But I know the heat is only going to turn into a raging fire for a long while. You'll have plenty of waiting time."

"Is that all, Spider, because I don't really care. If Boss isn't sending out a hit on me then I'm fine," Alexis shrugged. "I've already got my stuff packed up and I can just buy some more stuff to fit in later."

"You've had this planned before we even said there wasn't going to be a hit on you, didn't you?" Spider asked.

"Well, one's gotta keep alive," Alexis smirked. "Let's go."

Spider grabbed Alexis's bags and carried them out to the waiting taxi as she adjusted a wig and her make-up. Spider walked back inside to find he could barely tell it was her at all. Her dark purple lipstick matched perfectly with her raven-haired wig. The wig's length managed to cover her shoulders enough to hide a scar she had and she even wore brown colored-contacts to replace her blue ones.

"What are you gawking at? Let's go already!" Alexis frowned.

"Well, I can't go with you all the way to the airport. I have a job that I have to do. This is about as far as I get," Spider frowned. He thought over what he wanted to say to her, wanting to tell her his real name and his feelings. He closed his eyes as he tried to sort out a sentence that would make sense enough for her to want to keep in contact with him.

He nodded at the right sentence and built up his courage as he opened his eyes. He opened them to see an empty spot where Alexis was standing. Spider looked around quickly before hearing a car door slam behind him and Alexis shouting out, "I'll see you later hopefully!"

"Aw man, and I was really going to do it that time," Spider complained before putting on his jacket and whistling for another taxi.

A/N I'm sorry that there isn't any Dark just yet, but he's coming, don't worry. And for those of you who reviewed anon and an anonymous reviewer by the name 'me,' thank you. AND FOR THE REST OF YOU, REVIEW! Please and thank you.


End file.
